


【白黑】扑克与怀表

by strawberry_IceCreamC



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_IceCreamC/pseuds/strawberry_IceCreamC
Summary: 长篇，他们属于且仅属于彼此关于信任与爱的故事关于渴望与恐惧、正义与善的思考关于两个男孩的长大——虽然跌倒是疼痛的，但还有起身后来自对方的拥抱
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**第一章**

**01**

短时间内失血大于人体的20%将发生休克。

白马看着显然已经是换过的黑色外套，觉得失血量无法估计。冷汗让少年的刘海不再蓬松，贴在苍白的前额上，还有在当下如此安静的环境中显得格外急促突兀的呼吸声。在光线并不好的巷内，双眼隐藏在睫毛垂下的阴影之中。没有单片眼镜。昏暗里，还是可以看到属于黑羽快斗的深蓝色眼睛。

怎么办。少年现下的体征都提示他必须要立刻做出处理了。

再往前走一步，你就要成为共犯了。

可眼前这个人需要你的帮助，他只是一个受了伤，眼下没有行动力的少年而已。

白马还是定定站在巷口，好像是在努力说服自己一样，他直直盯着少年深蓝色的眼睛。

没有单片眼镜。现在他是黑羽快斗，一个普通的高中生。

避免被人察觉，白马向前一步站进巷口，还是没有再往前走。他今天倒是没有穿他那夸张的福尔摩斯cos服，但在实在说不上凉爽的新加坡，皮鞋、西裤以及袖口严丝合缝扣好的衬衫还是显得与周遭格格不入，说起来，地上的那个为了掩盖伤口，也穿得不合季节。

警察的声音距离这里还有一段距离，四下里看起来是再和煦不过的午后安静居民区的光景。这条巷子是死路，上下左右窗户都紧闭，还未到主人回家的时候。安静，但显然没有助手的身影。

嘛，这次是单独行动吗。

你为什么犯罪。白马依然一动不动地站在巷口。

当人准备开口发问的时候，往往心中对答案已有期许。而白马想要的答案显然并不是“我在寻找一块宝石”。

被仆人擦得锃亮的英国定制皮鞋在平民区的水泥地上发出了“哒、哒、哒”的声响。

发问本身并没有那么难，只是需要大脑允许，而后喉部执行任务。只是需要一个念头而已，但白马并没有，他现在已经清楚地认识到自己面对的是谁。

“哒、哒、哒”，他的每一步都缓慢而均匀。

你的父亲对你意味着什么。

坐在地上的少年已经意识到来人并不是无目的的路人，身体紧绷着，微微颤抖。

你在背负什么。

距离在缩短。

你是不是…一个人？

白马在少年面前站定，地上的人可以清楚地看到他的鞋尖，来人精致的皮鞋，以及裹在西裤之下，笔直修长的小腿。他微微放松了身体。

请回答我，黑羽快斗。

坐在地上的少年终于抬起了头。

其实每当一个人与另一个人相遇，都很难去想象对方将会在今后在自己的生命中扮演怎样的作用。比如青子，他不能在钟楼下为小女孩变出第一朵玫瑰的时候就认识到今后她会成为自己的青梅竹马，成为重要的，每天都可以在这么近的地方见到的人。比如父亲，对他而言从来只能仰视，却也可以在一夜之间变成仅能通过只言片语的记录来证明存在过的人。

再比如现在，已经附身蹲下，和他四目相对的白马。

刚才的鞋已经暴露了对方的身份，再加上面前这显眼的发色，虽然并不愿相信他会出现在新加坡，但是他的话至少比一个前来问话的警察强上一些，虽然眼前这个状况并不能说是不棘手。他或许可以继续扮演工藤新一的角色，但眼下这个状态着实不那么高明，黑羽斟酌着要怎样打破眼下这个局面，但白马动作快他一步，双手分别环住他的后颈与肩膀，轻声贴在他耳边说：“跟我走。”

**02**

白马小心地把手放到熟睡少年的头上。好烫。

他想起刚刚在巷内，他说完那句话后少年微微颤动的眼神，他把身体的重量交付给自己、手上还有潮湿的触感，以及汗水蒸发过后冰凉的温度。

现在这个少年就躺在他这次来新加坡所住的宅邸内。

外伤也可以引起内生致热原的释放、引起发热。

对，刚刚那么仔细地处理了伤口，一定不会感染的。

他拿起被仆人仔细包好的冰袋，放在少年的头上。还好，睡相不错。

上臂的伤口已经被刚刚已经离开的家庭医生处理完毕，被纱布厚厚地缠好，为了固定，上半身也缠上了绷带，这个时候黑羽没有穿上衣，这一切的疼痛都被掩盖在被子之下。

白马为他拉了拉已经被盖的非常完美的被子，觉得自己竟然没有什么理由再守在这里。他想要的问出口的问题他没有资格发问，他现在就想替这个大概不会疼的家伙疼了，他究竟算什么，他今天到底做了什么，他现在自己完全想不清楚。逻辑失效了。

他只知道，他不仅仅克制不住违背原则去救助他这一次，而且，在刚刚近距离的接触中，他很想、很想把这个少年抱得再紧一些，紧紧的。

他就这样失神地想着，看着黑羽失血后苍白的脸，有些干裂的嘴唇，还有露在被子外面的魔术师的手，静脉的走形在白皙的手上十分清晰，针头精准的留在里面，不断补充因为失血而流失的体液。

“黑羽君”他知道没有人会听到，也没有人会回应。

“快斗君”他还是轻轻的叫着。少年距离醒来确实还有一段时间。

他并没有勇气做什么，之前就他已经耗竭了他所有的勇气，他只是微微勾着嘴角坐在床边继续看着他。

**03**

黑羽醒来的时候已经过了晚饭时间。

说起来这座宅邸并不是白马家的，白马家在新加坡的业务往来并不多，而白马总监也并不是全世界都广泛投资的，这座宅邸是通过白马夫人的关系，从朋友那里借用的，只是这位朋友好像并不怎么光顾这座房产，白马先前因为案件的原因几次前往新加坡都是借住在这座别墅，而白马家因为承了别人家的情，故而一直是让自家的仆人在帮忙打点这座房产，对于白马而言就像是住在自己家里一样了。

黑羽醒来的时候白马并没有坐在床边，他在同一室内的桌前看着电脑，发现黑羽醒来之后便起身过来。

“黑羽君，感觉还好吗”他帮黑羽取下额头上的冰袋，顺势坐在一边的椅子上。

黑羽显然脑子里还是一团浆糊，中枪、小巷、白马……白马！？他突然一阵有些恍惚的看向那个金毛的假洋鬼子，他那个时候虽然理智还能持续运转，但意识已经开始模糊，记忆的片段开始苏醒。他让崩了的扑克脸在3s之内重新修复。

“嘛，感觉有点饿了”他现在其实感觉并不好，随着意识的苏醒，伤口的疼痛也逐渐变得强烈，他现在觉得很热，口很干，四肢的酸痛仿佛被人暴打了一顿。

“先来喝点水吧”白马拿起边上的杯子接来温水，放在桌上去扶黑羽起身，黑羽自己已经用手撑起身体，但显然外伤加之发热让他没什么力气，白马触碰到的他皮肤还是灼热的，看起来还没有退烧，只是这时候黑羽身上盖着的被子因为起身而滑落，露出来他的上身，他的右手这时候已经没有了输液针头，取而代之的是一张整齐的医用胶布。

“黑羽君的衣服湿了，如果不介意的话，不如先穿我的吧”，白马递上已经放在床头柜上被叠放整齐的白色衬衫。

“白马你除了衬衫是不是没有别的衣服了？”按照白马身材定制的衬衫穿在黑羽身上袖口已经没过了手掌，下摆有些长，整体看起来松松垮垮。

白马笑笑。他在刚才的时间里，把一切都准备妥当了，这时黑羽还当他的体贴是仆人的思虑周到，只是白马庆幸他没有多问，但现在要让他像原来那样和他针锋相对的相处，却有些力不从心了，他没有那个人那么好的扑克脸，不能收回自己仓促迈出的一步，就只能站在原地提心吊胆地等着对方来审判自己。

“你家怎么在哪里都是别墅啊”

“这是家母朋友的房子”，白马笑着看他系好自己衬衫的扣子，“黑羽君来吃饭吧。”

“那我就来蹭吃蹭喝了。”黑羽掀开被子下床。

两人一人一句间已经度过了最尴尬的时间，但并没有说出什么另对方尴尬的话，白马从一开始就打算对对方的身份保持沉默，就当是见到了一个因为不明原因受伤，因为不明理由出现在新加坡的黑羽快斗一样。而黑羽也没有问他为什么会在那个时间出现在那里，为什么等待他的不是手铐而是现下的晚饭。两个人之间仿佛有一种无言的默契，让侦探和怪盗之间的气氛头一次这么融洽。可能是谁都有不想让人拆穿的秘密吧。

**04**

第二天。

消失一夜的工藤新一并不是一件什么大不了的事，只是他必须要继续回去完成这次的“演出”了。

他被白马捡回家，并没有什么东西需要拿走，这时候已经换上被洗干净烘干好的自己的衣服，不再是昨日晚饭时候那个穿着肥大衬衫握着勺子的少年了。右手的胶布已经被撕下，如果不是手背上几不可见的针眼以及藏在外套下的绷带，会让人觉得昨天发生的一切不过是白马自己的幻想。

他现在要离开自己了。

“快斗”

少年着实愣了一下，他平日里看似对任何事毫不在意，但实际上却是一个非常细心的人。当然，如果不是一个细心的人，不用说是怪盗的华丽演出，连一个称职的魔术师都算不上，看起来完整又夺目的表演往往是由无数个细节堆积而成的，所以他不会忽略掉这个没有敬语，直呼其名的称呼。

直觉告诉他有点不对劲。

正要回头的时候白马突然从背后抱住了他。

“东京见”

黑发少年的嘴角在背对着白马的方向无声的翘起。

“东京见”

他现在要离开自己了，不过只是暂时的。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

01

“我回来了”大门被打开，少年有活力的声音响起，灯没有被打开，少年在玄关踢掉鞋子后还是良心发现地把它们摆好，径直走到卧室的床上，卸了力地把整个身体陷进床垫里。

“欢迎回来”声音从被子下面闷闷地传来。

“今天也辛苦了”少年用叹气一样的口吻自言自语地说着。

被在身下的手机突然传来不止地震动，“……”是谁扰老子的清梦……，黑羽无力地把手机直接接起，脸还保持着埋在被子里的姿势，发出一声闷闷的“喂……请问…”

话音被打断“黑羽君，可以请你来一趟吗？”

白马？“您请看看现在是东京时间几点钟……我…”话音再一次被打断了，这稍微有点不像白马的作风。

“22点39分7秒，我现在在川崎魔术师的巡演现场”

“嗯？……你这个人怎么也和魔术沾不上边嘛……”他稍微清醒了一些，他记得川崎真理这个人，在小时候随父亲一起参加的魔术师聚会上他曾经见过这个人，那个时候她非常年轻，才刚刚入行，没有什么名气，并没有独立巡演的能力，参加聚会也只是随前辈到场，黑羽当时年纪也很小，对于这个年轻的姐姐也只是一面之缘，之后他听闻川崎作为女性魔术师也小有了一些名气，已经可以在国内举办个人独立演出了，但他并没有去看过。

“现场发生了火灾”黑羽瞳孔突然骤缩。

“如果黑羽君方便的话，可以来一下现场吗，有些事……想请教一下你。”

在白马这个长句结束之后，他立刻恢复了平时的表情，“大侦探原来还有不知道的事吗？嘛，不过上次的事还没有谢你……”

“黑羽君同意了？现在在家吗？”

“我还没有说……在……？”他突然警惕地望向门口。

“那请差不多可以出门了，管家奶奶在门口的车里等你”

“……好”这声音仿佛是从牙缝里出来的。黑羽怜惜地看了看自己的被子，但立刻打起了精神，虽然他有预料到白马因为怀疑他的身份估计已经把他调查了个底儿掉，就差成为一个可以被地区警察登记在案的跟踪狂了，但是突然挂掉电话车已经停在家门口这种事还是让他将这个滥用搜查职权的贵公子在心里骂了八百遍了。不应该保护无辜公民的隐私权吗！喂！

他踏上刚刚被他摆的端正的鞋，推开刚刚被关上的家门，看到门口那辆车的时候心情还是像过山车一样。

“是黑羽先生吗，少爷让我来接您，请快上车吧”说话人是一位衣着复古又典雅的老年女性，说完她还推了推自己带着珍珠挂链的金边眼镜冲他笑了笑，而她手扶着的方向盘则是一辆用什么角度看都着实拉风的白色敞篷跑车。黑羽面对女性的一贯绅士笑容险些僵在中途，但他最后还是维持住了笑容坐上了车。

02

“咔嚓”

少年从男子的手臂上跳下来，“今天妈妈不在，你自己一个人要乖乖的”男子蹲下身对面前的小男孩说，“嗯！”小男孩重重的点了一下头就跑开了。刚刚和父亲与自己一起合照的女粉丝又上前和盗一搭话，“盗一先生……”

这是父亲和自己说的最后一句话。

火光。

热。木头烧焦的气味。

尖叫声。掉落的横幅。

连续不断的、持续蔓延的、燃烧。

奔跑的人，他们都擦过自己的肩膀。

黑压压的人群。每个人都系着黑色的领带，少年平时乱翘的头发现在被整齐的梳好，穿过所有比自己年长的人径直走到灵堂。

一声响指，一朵玫瑰在少年的指尖绽放。他把它插进花瓶里，是整个空间里，唯一的颜色。

“黑羽少爷……”他听到有人叫他。

“黑羽先生……”回忆中的声音与现实精巧地重合，让他还稍微有一些恍惚，他转头看向管家奶奶，她还维持着和煦的笑容，“到了，少爷就在里面等您。”

“谢谢您”黑羽一笑，“您真是一位美丽的淑女”，突然一朵玫瑰在管家奶奶的手边出现，“这就算作是我的车费了。”

说起来，变玫瑰这种事，是他学会的第一个魔术。

在现场外面已经挤满了许多车辆、消防车、救护车、警车，三方面的人员在现场内进进出出，白马就站在警戒线外像是在等着他一样。

“黑羽君，辛苦了”今天白马穿得不像上次新加坡那么不合季节，是一件浅紫色的短袖衬衫，但黑羽看到对方从头发丝到鞋带这么一丝不苟的打扮实在是想要翻一个白眼，骂一句穷讲究的假洋鬼子。

“今天跑了一天腿都要断了，晚上还要被大少爷说到就到，真是好辛苦哦”黑羽虽然嘴上调笑着，但是刚刚在路上所闪回的那些场景还是占据着他的理智和情感，他感觉今晚这场火灾只怕和8年前一样，并不是一场意外，但白马叫他到这里的用意他还是捉摸不清。

“啊，是我忘记了，黑羽君还有别的工作要做呢，不过青山博物馆里的那颗应该不会是黑羽君想要的宝石哦。”好的，真是一个跟踪狂了，我要考虑向辖区内警方报警了，你们警视总监的公子跟踪我。

“利用暑假提高艺术修养不可以吗！……你今晚找我到底是因为什么”黑羽假作漫不经心地问道。

“黑羽君难道对这场案件不好奇吗？”

03

这时候白马已经利用他警视厅一把手公子的身份被搜查一科的工作人员带了进去，现场，火灾已经被扑灭，伤员也已经被救护车运送至医院，剩下鉴识科的人员正在取证，搜查一科的3名警员正在对没有受伤的剧场负责人和工作人员进行询问。

黑羽其实不知道要如何回答刚刚白马那句话，他问出来就等同于直白的告诉他，这其中必定有关联，用侦探的直觉告诉他盗一的死不可能是一场意外，8年后如出一辙的案件，用最新鲜的现场让黑羽重温当年的噩梦，如果白马告诉搜查一科的人，那么黑羽盗一死亡事件的卷宗一定会作为关联案件被翻出来重新查看，只是已经长大的黑羽难免不会遭到在警察面前旧伤疤被重新揭开的结果，但白马好像并没有向搜一提供这一线索的意向，只是和他一起跟随鉴识人员查看着现场。当然，如果他们两个谁都不开口，那些警员们是绝对不可能能联想到8年前的案件。

8年前，又有谁会记得呢？

只是白马带他来现场的目的让黑羽更加捉摸不透了。

“加藤先生”来人手臂上正戴着搜一的袖标，看起来25、6岁的样子，大概已经是警部补了，他走过来和白马打招呼，“大侦探如果有什么发现，要告诉我们哦”，他向他们走过来的时候面无表情，看起来很严肃的样子，但是开口之后语气却很轻松，看起来和白马本人很熟悉的样子，但他看向黑羽的眼神有一刻的惊讶，但是时间很短，白马解释道“这是我的同学，对魔术很有研究，我带他来看看说不定会帮上什么忙，不会给你们的搜查添乱的。”

“那里，之前几次白马さん都帮了我们不少忙呢，你们帮忙看看现场，我先去忙了”

两厢鞠躬，加藤离开了。

“那我们去看看现场吧，黑羽君。”

——————TBC——————


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

01

两人先来到后台，正赶上一位鉴识人员拾起半张没有烧尽的纸牌。

大火扑灭后，舞台前前后后留下的东西一览无余，道具服装等等易燃品所剩无几，这张——虽说是烧掉了一半的——纸牌，还是让人感觉有些微妙。

黑羽突然蹲下，凑近了去看白马正用手套捏着的纸牌。纸牌的上下两端已经被烧焦，看不出原有的花色数字。

“梅花K”，在已经被熏黑的纸牌中央，勉强可以辨识出属于亚历山大的十字架珠宝。

鉴识人员显然是对这位不时在新闻媒体上露上一脸的白马先生脸熟的，白马顺势将纸牌放入被鉴识人员打开的证物袋。

“纸牌上面好像沾有涂料”白马已经站起身来。

“确实表面反光确实与一般纸牌不同，不过具体结果还需要拿回科里分析。“

梅花K。

“黑羽君？”黑发少年虽然双手插兜，依旧是平时那副吊儿郎当的样子，可是白马觉得对方的神情是他从未见过的严肃。

“八年前现场，也有这张纸牌。”

只是它并没有作为证物被收录进卷宗，而是在当时少年的口袋里。白马显然看过卷宗，听到这话明显一愣。

是谁？

黑羽低下头，右手抵在下巴上不做声。今天这场事故、这张卡牌，仿佛在向他炫耀，对方知晓无论是8年前、还是现在自己的全部秘密。黑羽几乎能够听到在自己耳边得意的笑声。在和对手的每一次对决中，仿佛对方是灯光师，而自己只能在对方照亮的灯光下演出。

现场当晚的观众有1842人，凭票入场，谁都有可能作案。不仅仅是观众、还有剧场的工作人员、助手。纸牌大概率是在火势得到控制之后留下的，有可能和纵火者不是同一人，这样说来的话，火灾发生后到达现场的人同样存在嫌疑，救护人员、消防员，甚至是现场的警员。

还有一个问题，如果说，是八年前的同一人所为，那么这一次留下纸牌的目的是什么呢？可以是完美的还原犯罪，不放过任何一个细节，也有可能是特地想把纸牌留给黑羽君的，如果是后者，犯人又如何知道黑羽君能够出现在现场，又或者……是犯人得知黑羽君会出现在现场之后才留下纸牌的。思及此，白马觉得周围的空气都散发着危险的气味，他不由得将自己和黑羽之间的距离拉近了一些。

“回去吧，黑羽君”他觉得周围的气息，和怪盗出现时那些黑衣的持枪者相似。是他把他叫来的，现在他又想把他拉离这些危险的事物。

“这就回去了？”这时候少年惊讶的语气和他身上十分随意的白色短袖T恤以及亚麻色长裤是他今晚为数不多和黑羽快斗相似的地方了。

02

“嘛，白马，你为什么会做侦探啊？”少年双手背在头后，微微仰头，目不斜视正视前方地问道。

如果没发生一些事情，白马或许会揶揄地回敬一句“黑羽君又为什么会做小偷呢？”。但是上个冬天发生的事情让他觉得，或许最多像那次在别墅里逾矩地从背后抱住对方，而自己并没有资格去发出这个疑问吧。

————

那天很冷，白马用戴着手套的手紧了紧围巾，工作日白天街道上人并不多，白马当日请了假，当时正向案发现场走去。

在等红灯的时间里，白马注意到路的对面有一片墓地，这个时间里来扫墓的人不多，来的话也多半是因为是忌日、纪念日之类的。

宽阔的马路车辆稀少，绿灯还是迟迟没有亮起。

在这时间里，白马注意到墓地里有一个看起来十分眼熟的身型——每天坐在自己面前，即使不刻意去观察，因为需要听课的缘故，也无法逃离自己的视线吧。

白马走过路口，穿过第一条路，他站在立交桥的桥墩的后面。近了些，他能看得更清楚了。

身边是上方的桥面投下的阴影，他感觉更冷了一些。

虽然是晴天，但是天空并不蓝，空气很湿，好像在蓝色画布表面覆盖了一层灰蒙蒙的水雾。

身穿黑色的正装，系着黑色的领带，头发也和平日里不同，被仔仔细细地固定好。虽说平日里大家都穿江古田的黑色校服，也有消息日偶尔被白马碰上的和青梅竹马在一起时候的休闲装束，但他以怪盗身份出场时的白色礼服，对每次必在现场的白马，不可谓说是少见了。但这一次是不同的。

他从来没有见过如此沉闷的，如所身处的这所墓地一般的黑羽。

从他所处的位置看过去，灰黑色的墓碑已经被淋湿，显现出深浅不一的水痕，前面有一捧束得整齐的白花，看起来之前已有人来过了。

少年站在墓碑前，双手合十，闭目。密密麻麻的黑色墓碑，在狭窄通道中站立着的少年，就要和它们融为一体了。

已经静止不动的少年突然手中变出一支玫瑰，少年此刻肃穆熨贴的西装、整整齐齐的头发、苍白的手指，正和他另一重身份重合，但不是黑夜里瞩目的白衣怪盗，而是在日光下的绅士。

你究竟有几幅面孔？

那一支看上去有些孤单的玫瑰放在墓前，仿佛一支来自情人的玫瑰，或许在旁人看来边上那一捧白花可能更加庄重，但对于黑羽来说，这就像竖在唇前的手指，守住属于两个人之间的秘密吧。

白马没有上前，没有再做停留，他把围巾摘下，返回刚刚的路口，向着另一条路走去了。他觉得自己胸口有什么东西在翻涌，或许从那天起，他对于这个小偷先生就不仅仅停留于对于一般犯罪者的好奇。

————

“很多人可能会回答为了正义、或者真相吧。”

”那白马君的答案呢？“

”我觉得正义或许是警察考虑的东西吧，而真相对于我而言也不是最重要的东西“

”白马君你做侦探居然不是为了真相吗？和某些人的言论真的很不一样呢。“

”嘛，可以说侦探是我的爱好吧，并不是为了真相、正义这些公义的东西，而是出自于自身的、想要知道那些人为什么要做哪些犯罪的事情，当然，想要了解到这些的话，得到真实的案情确实是首要前提。“

”不过，黑羽君“

”嗯？“

”你今天敬语讲得很好啊“

”バカ！“

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

**01**

从那天的火灾案件之后，

——能否被定性为案件还有待商榷，不过警视厅似乎已经倾向将其定性为事故了——

其实大多数的案件往往不能在现场被解决，而是要依靠鉴识科现场详细的取证、科搜研的报告以及搜查科详细的人物关系和社会调查等一系列工作之后完成的，而平成的侦探，哦不，现在已经是令和了，能大展身手的往往是一些极为特殊的案件，或是可以加速以上破案的进程，确实绝不可能脱离其而存在的，毕竟现在不是福尔摩斯的时代了。

所以说现场的作用被大大的削弱了，两人当天离开之后浮出水面的线索接二连三地到达白马的手里，不过，就像八年前冬天那起被称之为事故的火灾一样，一段足够男孩长成高中生的时间，也并没有让相同的事件有着不同的结果，但在这个过程中白马和黑羽之间的联系从没有中断过。

其实对于黑羽来说，并没有一个人在这么长的时间里一直保持在自己的视线当中。或许童年的时候父亲和母亲是，但不知道从什么时候开始，也许是真正将扑克脸戴上的那天，也许是母亲第一次离开自己去法国的时候，他清楚地知道自己背后倚靠的只有冰冷的镜子，不是任何一个人，从那里面只能映照出自己的背影，在空荡荡的房间里，仿佛还在提醒着你，看看吧，这里确实只有你一个人。

青子虽然一直重复出现在自己的生活中，但从来都不曾出现在镜子的倒影里——她和他不一样，她值得拥有一个属于真正高中生的高中生活，“怪盗基德”可见诸于报端，可成为和桃子的倾泻愤怒的话题，她口中骄傲的父亲每天都可以继续稳定而有些刺激的工作，可能有时会向空中愤怒地挥舞着拳头大叫着某个小偷的名字，但回到家里迎接他还是一家人稳固而平凡的日常——而这些都不属于他。

所以青子对于他来说，就是想起来就会嘴角上扬的青梅竹马，他想象中最理想的生活，同时也是离他最遥远的，他只能用观赏的姿态去守护的事物——就像是展柜里最美丽的宝石，最终都是要物归原主的，即便是一直追寻的潘多拉，宝石本身也并不是他真正想要的东西。

他想要的不过是背后的答案罢了。

所以当他一次又一次地点开Line，将未读变为已读的时候，有些人已经逐渐进入他的领域了。

他捧着手机，把身体深深地陷进床垫和枕头里。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

也许是那个从背后而来的拥抱？他记得那个时候他虽然已经退烧，但是浑身的酸痛不减，手臂伤口的疼痛若隐若现，而他从那扇门走出去之后又要继续扮演着工藤新一的角色。

其实与是否要扮演工藤新一无关，扑克脸戴久了，也许黑羽快斗这个角色也不过是他本人在扮演，而他早已经找不到自己的样子了。

是名字吗？还是白天里双手抱在头后吹着口哨的少年？

还是……还是现在这个他？

而从背后而来的力量，让他突然从身体到心理得到了放松，那个时候，背后就不仅仅是只能映出自己虚弱却又逞强面貌的镜子了。

那个时候他好像看到自己了，作为黑羽快斗的样子。

虽然只有那个时候。

飞累了的鸽子，也许也可以找到谁的指尖停留一下。

但也许是更早。早到自己也不清楚了，但要说是可以和他共同分担什么的人，那一定是他。

他离自己太近了，无论是以任何身份。

黑羽还是保持着陷在被子里的姿态，他的手中突然腾空出现一只鸽子，它扑动了几下翅膀，然后温顺地停落在黑羽的指尖。

手机屏幕上是白马的邀约，似乎和案件没什么关系。

**02 & 03**

白马按照精准的约定时间出现在甜品店里的时候，他的面前已经摆好了一杯红茶，而他面前的这位小同学已经毫不留情地开始解决摆盘精致的冰淇凌——啊，很可惜，今天他只穿了休闲的T恤，并没有带怀表，手腕上设计简约的手表只能精确到秒而已。

**8月22日，下午2点30分0秒** ，见到了黑羽快斗。

————

“真是的，这么晚了还要被叫出来，唉，某些人真的是非常习惯于使唤别人啊～”

**8月29日，晚10点27分34秒** 。

白马把视线从手表上移开，看向走在自己身边两手抱头，看上去在专心致志地走路，但有时候会是不是地瞄向自己的少年。

虽说还在八月，天气已经凉了下来，少年还是穿着最普通的短袖和短裤，发型也是一如既往的乱糟糟，可是白马就是喜欢对方这个样子。

也许是和自己太不同了，也和所有见过的人都太不同了。无论是小时候在英国，还是转学之后生活在日本，大家都无一不过分地在意自己的仪表，就像现在的白马，虽然西装外套已经被脱掉了，但是袖扣还是严丝合缝地扣好，皮鞋上并没有肉眼可见的灰尘。

自己和周围的许多人一样，都像他的怀表一样，每年只有0.0001秒的误差，循环往复地做着精确的事情。

而走在身侧的这个人就好像一口秋天里最清凉的空气一样，他平日里的随意，就像是要刻意打破他生活里的完美一样。而他在夜晚的另一面，又超过了所有他所认知的完美。

这样矛盾的个体，让他触及到了一种另类的美学，对他有着致命的吸引力。

他现在就想摸摸少年蓬松又凌乱的头发，他离他太近了。

“白马？”少年突然转过头看他，他怔愣的片刻，啊，他沉浸在自己的视线里，已经有一段时间没有说话了。

————

“白马还要点些什么吗？”

说实在白马觉得这个场景有一些出乎自己的预料，他本来预想的是，来这样的店铺，对面那位会狠狠敲自己一顿的，不过自己非常乐意被敲一顿。

点好布朗尼之后，白马绅士地笑笑将菜单递还给店员，店员转过身去在两人都看不到的地方红了脸。

“白马君最近在做什么呢？”对面的人还在吃着冰淇淋，所幸在说话的时候还时不时看看自己。

“还是老样子吧，有时候会去厅里看一看案件，最近搜查一科接到好几起独居男人死于家中的案件，不过目前还没有什么头绪呢。”布朗尼还没有送来，白马专心地喝着红茶。“上次那个案子，看起来近期也不会有什么进展了，那张纸牌的检测结果出来了，是优质的防火涂料。虽然可以确定是有人有意为之，但是作为证据来说，现场的线索实在是太少了。”

将布朗尼端上桌的还是同一个店员，黑羽的冰淇淋也将近吃完。在白马已经开始对布朗尼下手之后，他的眼神一直盯着白马的布朗尼，“怎么样？”，白马把盘子向前推了推，黑羽还沾着冰淇淋的勺子就对着布朗尼舀了下去。

“すみません！请再给我来一份布朗尼！”

白马盘子上的布朗尼沾了一层白色的融化的冰淇淋。

而不一会儿它们就都进到了白马的嘴里。

————

“生日会先离席的话没有关系吗？”黑羽难得的将头偏过来盯着白马。

“さあ、”白马笑笑，转而又说“不过是借着我的名义的警视厅聚会罢了，实际上我在与不在并无所谓吧。”

母亲不在国内并没有到场，参加的人大多是警视厅父亲的一些朋友，职位或高或低，侍者向往来的宾客递送酒杯，大家的盘子里是装点着谈话的自助餐品，在和众长辈寒暄过后，他摇晃着杯子里的无酒精香槟，觉得自己的任务已经完成了。

他离开的时候把外套放在了婆婆那里，好像这样就可以散尽身上萦绕不断的古龙水的味道，他拒绝了婆婆开车送他，自己一个人向黑羽工作的便利店走去，他们今晚约好要见面的。

他看了看手表，光线很暗，他的表的指针并不是荧光的，有时候在黑暗中能够隐藏自己也很重要，现在他借着月光计算着步行过去的时间。

说起来，距离满月也没有几天了。

————

“那黑羽君呢？最近在做什么？”两人食用布朗尼的进度逐渐一致。

“我嘛～工作的便利店刚发了工资，这两天可以休息一下了。”黑羽一叉子把剩下的全部布朗尼塞进嘴里，满足地伸了一个懒腰。

“啊啊，是啊，毕竟怪盗的工作也真是辛苦，还要兼职便利店打工啊，不知道是附近谁家的宝石又被不幸盯上了”黑羽叼着叉子一副不想接话的样子。白马看着他笑了笑，接着说“不知道黑羽君开学前有没有空呢？”

“我记得月末好像是某个讨厌侦探的生日吧”

“啊，想邀请黑羽君吃饭，不知道‘工作’忙不忙啊”

“切，倒是你，不用应付家里吗？”

黑羽记得自己小时候的生日，也总是非常忙碌的，现在的白马也是一样的吧。

————

今天父亲大概不会住在家里了，婆婆去帮忙大概也顾不上他，说起来倒是大家都忙碌而自己却可以自顾自的一天。

他想起来甜品店那天他们出来后突然从天而降的骤雨，面前的人乱翘的头发被打湿后乖顺的垂下，脸上水滴滚落下来，却是笑着的。

笑着说白马你也有今天啊，而当时自己说了什么，白马已经完全没有印象了。

他加快了脚步，想快一点见到他。

他不再想管那些精准的时间了。

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

**01**

其实白马一开始的计划是和某位小同学去居酒屋之类的地方搓一顿的，不过在黑羽发出灵魂拷问“白马你真的可以骗过店家你满20岁吗”的时候，一脸正直的小少爷哑了声。

不过现在他已经疑似被拐骗着坐在黑羽家的沙发上，面前的矮桌上有两瓶已经开了拉环的啤酒，具体黑羽同学是如何买到这些东西的，白马不用想，别说是20岁，80岁也没问题。

于是白马在黑羽的诱骗之下，明目张胆地打破规则。

不过这早就不是第一次了。

黑羽去厨房拿来洗好的杯子的时候，（啊，这杯子如果白马不来恐怕八百年也不会被拿出来，不过还是给那位龟毛的大少爷好好洗洗干净吧），看到白马正认认真真地坐在自家沙发上。

对，认认真真地。他噗哧一声笑了出来，笑得前仰后合，把酒杯甩在桌子上，然后整个人瘫在了沙发上。

啊，下次他可不想去便利店上班了啊。

白马只是勾勾嘴角，毕竟某些人发疯不是一次两次了。

——气泡在金黄色的液体里升腾

白马拿起一个杯子递给瘫在沙发上的人。很凉，一会儿的时间杯子外面已经结了一层雾气。黑羽下意识的去拉白马的手想要坐起来，不过，这个动作太孩子气了，杯子里的液体晃了晃险些洒出来，白马用另一只手去拽那人起来，两个人之间的距离突然变近了。

不过最后酒杯还是稳稳的到了黑羽手里。

“生日快乐，白马”

杯子碰撞清脆的声音，金黄色的液体在被子里晃动着，气泡继续升腾。

黑羽进门之后因为懒而没有全开的灯，倒是让这个时候的气氛很好。

少年的一声响指之后，不知道从什么地方出现了四只鸽子，它们在空中扑腾着翅膀，而后落在白马的肩上、手臂上。

飞行中掉落的羽毛，在空中缓缓降落。接着少年的手指晃动，一支开得正盛的红色玫瑰被插进了白马衬衫的口袋里。

他这时候脑子里很混乱。

他想起他的手帕落在交给婆婆的上衣里了。

胸前的这朵玫瑰的刺已经被去掉了。

第一次滚入喉咙的啤酒真的很凉、很苦。

他在昏暗的光线里注视着眼前的人，那句生日快乐还在脑内不断地循环播放着。

他不清楚自己现在表情，他极力的想说些什么，但是只是微微张开了嘴。

他又有些紧张的灌下一口酒，从液体中溢出的气泡将这种微妙的触觉一路延伸到胃底。

他感觉到自己被蛊惑了。

喝醉究竟是什么感觉？

不过这种程度距离喝醉还要很远吧——就在这种清醒的情况下，他终于做出了他一直以来不敢做的事。他其实已经对无数女性做过这样礼节性的拥抱，但不知道为什么，面对黑羽就感到格外的心虚。小心地用没有握住酒杯的右手摸了摸黑羽的头发，柔软的，和外表看起来完全不同的，它们在他手下逐渐熨帖起来。

“谢谢”

他几乎是下意识地去看表——

**8月29日，晚11点45分12秒，他第一次拥抱了他。**

后来的某一天，黑羽快斗在“不小心”翻看某侦探的笔记本的时候看到了这一行记录，他回忆起来的时候觉得又好笑又可爱，某位侦探当时紧张得像一个初犯者，可在他只感觉到了好像又多了什么不想失去的东西。

**02**

这其实是白马探第一次喝酒，在某个时间点之前，他还是恪守令和法律法规的良好——虽说不是日本公民。

他开始和黑羽说起生日会上的事情。

之前搜一接到的多起独身男性死亡案件，后来经过调查被指向暴力团的毒品生意，消息是麻取和组对五科共同提供的，现在三方还在为谁掌握搜查的主导权争执不下。

“你们警方也是真的很有趣啊～”某在逃犯语气十分轻快地评价。

“不过今天又接到一起案件，一位年轻女性在家中头部被击打致死”

“哎呀，听起来最近东京很不安全啊。不过，这么说起来独身男子的死因查清楚了么？”

“神经毒素，但是科搜研报告仅限于此。我拜托叔父的研究所调查，结果也不明确，不过可以肯定的是一种新的毒物”

“这么听起来，那位女士的案件好像和前几起的连环杀人案并没有关系呐？那侦探大人为什么如此在意这件案子呢？”

白马其实并没有想要黑羽帮助他分析案情的意思，只不过那个敏感的话题，两个人都慎于去触碰。原来可以轻而易举开的玩笑，现在却做不到轻拿轻放了。不过这样随意地和黑羽聊聊反倒让白马觉得很轻松。

“现在被定为凶手的是这位女士的丈夫，她本人是一位自由作家，丈夫就职于大学研究所，是一名生物学教授，据相关者说，两人之间关系一直很和睦”

“那也不说明什么问题吧”

“是，不过蹊跷之处在于丈夫的犯罪证据过于充分了。如果是计划杀人，那必然有一些证据被抹掉，如果是冲动杀人，他本人在审讯室面对证据的反应怎么看都过于激烈了。

总之，既看起来顺理成章，又处处透露着违和，从我个人的角度不能相信他就是凶手”

“你们侦探不都是最讲证据了吗，这种从情感角度的推理算什么推理啊”

“他的犯罪证据完美到不需要他的供词，感觉和独身男子死亡案件非常相似”

“嗯？”黑羽坐起身来，他手里的酒杯已经空了，易拉罐也不知道开到了第几瓶。

“独身男子的案件是完美的无证据。”

确实很蹊跷。

能够让白马这个人说出“完美”两个字实在不容易，而当一切的痕迹都被抹去，或是当一切都如此顺利成章的时候，逻辑回溯的无力与逻辑回溯的毫无阻力都让人感到不适，就像是一只看不见的手，在拨弄人的思维回路，直接给出有或是无的答案。

虽说两桩案件看起来毫无关联，但这种不自然的感觉让他隐约觉得两者之间存在着联系，这种毫无根据的凭空猜测，如果不得不让他命名的话，或许可以称作侦探的直觉吧。不过这种直觉他只会当做闲聊，像现在这样和眼前的人说一说吧。啊，眼前的人——刚刚坐起来不久的人，在他回顾案情的时间里，就已经又歪在了沙发上，桌子上刚刚倒满的一杯酒被喝了一半，少年的意识已经有点模糊了，脸红红的，虽然光线并不好，但还能看出他整个人放松地浸在沙发里了，柔顺的头发终于散乱地搭在脸颊上，透露出一股毫不设防的懒散姿态。

那张脸——如果现在摸上去，应该和自己的一样滚烫吧。

白马低头想着，转头看了看桌子上的一片狼藉，和刚刚拿出来光洁的玻璃杯不一样，现在的玻璃杯上印满了指纹和唇印。

白马摇了摇头，把垃圾收进袋子里装好。

杯子被洗干净放在碗架上沥水

它们又结净如初了。

**03**

再回来的时候，沙发上的人似乎已经睡沉了。

虽然两个人喝的不多，不过看起来似乎是白马的酒量更好些。抬头看了看黑羽家的挂钟，已经将近一点了，他这时候才想起来查看邮件，有好几封未读，草草回复之后，他把黑羽抱进了卧室，当然，是以一位绅士最温柔的方式。

作为一位侦探，他当然无法克制地想仔仔细细地把整栋黑羽宅调查一遍，不过看看那个人，他又无数次地把自己的冲动克制下来，很多事他想听那个人告诉自己。

所以他现在坐在黑羽房间书桌前的凳子上，黑发少年已经被裹进被子里，他自己在昏暗的光线下注视着房间里那副巨大的画像。

画像里，聚光灯下的黑羽盗一被白鸽与飞舞着落下的彩带环绕，他仿佛能够看到当时盛极一时的晚会，与在台下仰望着注视着父亲的小小少年。而现在，你又是怀着怎样的心情每天注视着这一切的呢？

这会是，名为黑羽快斗的少年的噩梦吗？

他想起来那天的现场，别人没有注意到的nightmare的面具，和名为康纳利警官手里攥着的手套。

又有谁来偷走你的梦魇。

**04**

黑羽快斗是被白马的敲门声吵醒的。

他看了看床头的闹钟，8:37，好奇怪的时间。

不对，为什么白马出现在他家。

接下来的几分钟，小同学的脑子保持在转筋的状态。

他的衣服已经被叠整齐放在床头了？

白马这一身衣服又是哪来的？

“洗完澡来吃饭吧，今天早上婆婆来过了。”声音从餐厅传来，看来白马已经开动了。

白马昨晚没有麻烦家里来接，而是直接睡在某位同学躺过的沙发上来，邮件告知婆婆明早麻烦来一趟，带来换洗的衣物，他要直接出发去女作家遇害的现场。于是他达成了在小同学留宿一晚的愿望。

黑羽在吹头发的时候还在想，他家里应该没有什么能吃的东西，当他看到餐桌上的东西的时候他发现他确实是多虑了。豪华英式早餐，真是白马的风格啊。

当他终于坐下开始吃好久没有吃过的正经早饭的时候，某人正坐在他对面一边喝着红茶，一边查看着手机里收到的调查进展，仔细一看才发现，这茶具多半不是他家里的东西。哦，不过这桌上的食物，哪一样又是呢？

现在的官二代的生活啊，真实糜烂，糜烂啊。

如此想着，黑羽狠狠地咬下一块面包来：也太好吃了吧(T^T)

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章  
**

**01**

开学的第一天，白马看着前桌空荡荡的位置。

第一天就缺勤吗？不过说起来后天就是满月了，应该很快就会收到基德的预告函了。

白马看似端正地坐在位置上，但老师充满干劲地声音，一个假名也没有落进他的耳朵里。

他大概知道某人这一次的目标。

川崎博物馆最近要展出的是一位英国归侨，藤原真衣小姐，所携回国的蓝宝石“女武神”。这位小姐，其实旧姓藤原，其夫为英国人，不久前因故去世，有人认为是宝石带来的厄运，她也似乎想要摆脱丈夫突然亡故的阴影，此次回国久居，并会在展览后会对宝石进行拍卖。

白马抬手看了看表，10点34分57秒。

他不由得很想叹一口气。自从那天两人一起去看过杉本家的现场，哦，也就是那位女作家被杀害的现场，之后两人再没联系。

白马只好面对着黑羽的空位，在脑海里把那天的场景再放映一遍。

————

“失礼了”

两人向并不在场的主人致歉后穿着鞋套进入了现场。门口还有一位搜一的警员在警戒现场，白马虽然是总监的公子，但没有那随时可以掏出来吓人一吓的警察手帐，如果在警方已经撤走后，进入公寓查看还是要费一番口舌的，故而两人第二天早饭后很快就出发了。

公寓属于高级公寓，安保严密，两人一路进来受到了不少询问，公寓的房间很大，案发现场就在宽敞的客厅，除此之外，夫妻两人各有一间书房，一间主卧，两间次卧。对于没有孩子的夫妻两人来说，可以称得上是过于空旷了。

白马没有先开始检查作为案发现场的客厅，实际上，这里的东西基本上已经被尽数收入鉴识科了，而是直接进入了杉本先生的书房。

杉本诚，庆明大学生物学系教授，管理着大学的一个研究室，研究课题在搜一的报告中并没有详述，理论上来说这种必要的信息在报告中是不会漏掉的，多半是本人在审讯室里拒绝透露，往往这种情况下书房里也不会提供太多的信息。

如白马所料，书房内的东西过于少了，有一个已经被鉴识科带回的电脑，桌面上的资料寥寥，书架上的书也鲜少与专业相关，多半是一些休闲的文学作品，看上去本人并不会把工作带回家里。书架上有一张合影，杉本站在最中间，站在两边是两个年纪相仿的男性，看上去照片的时间据现在不算太远，至少杉本本人看上去没有什么变化。

黑羽也装模作样地戴上了手套，魔术师纤长的手即使在普通的鉴识手套在也格外好看，白马看着他似乎在询问他有什么发现，小同学无辜的长大眼睛，心说我也不是专业侦探，只是来陪某人的。白马抬腿向妻子的房间走去，黑羽默契地跟上，好像他真的是白马的搭档一样。

被害人的书房看上去和杉本先生的截然不同，应该说家里的这间书房应该是这位女士的主要工作场所。杉本早里奈，自由作家，书房里有大量的藏书和写作资料，有一格是她个人的出版作品。

“白马你为什么不早告诉我受害者是Shari老师！？”

“这个还请黑羽君帮忙保密，出版社似乎还在给Shari老师的遗作做最终校对，他们希望这本书出版的时候再发布这则消息，那位社长似乎已经跑了好几次警视厅了。啊不过，不过我实在是没想到黑羽君也会看侦探小说啊”

“什么嘛！这应该算是社会小说才对吧”

Shari可以说是今年日本的畅销书作家了，她的书并算不上是真正的推理，更倾向于社会题材，而且现在的读者似乎很喜欢看警察和政府的黑暗面，似乎不揭露点什么就算不上好作品，不过Shari的作品又不完全是在向这些读者谄媚，她笔下的故事由最真实的细节构建起来，在虚构文体下弥散而来的现实凉意，让她拥有许多坚实的粉丝，现在看起来，似乎黑羽就是一个。看着书架上玲琅满目但是不失条理的资料夹，也不难想象出这位作家为什么可以写出如此好的作品了。

书架上一张合影引起了白马的注意。

**02**

一切就如同白马几天前所预料的一样，预告函如期而至，而现在他正站在川崎博物馆内，注视着放在展柜里的宝石。

矢车菊的蓝色，让他想到那个人的眼睛。

传说中，女武神瓦尔基里是掌管战争走向的女神，她可以给人带来胜利，或者给人带来死亡。对于藤原女士的丈夫来说无疑是死亡。基德，你有把握从女武神手中赢取战争的胜利吗？他回想起那个人大多数时候满不在意而又自信满满的神态，不由得勾了勾嘴角，他又有什么好担心的呢。当然叔父家的电脑数据不会欺骗他，以目前日本警方的手段，应该是无论如何奈何不了基德的。况且这次的主办方，那位藤原女士，要求警方不要对展厅进行封锁，继续对外开放。

她似乎很清楚基德的风格，宝石并不会真的被偷走，而这样的布置可以让基德更好得手，这其中的目的恐怕是为了不久之后的拍卖会，而倘若宝石真的不慎丢失，于她而言可能更像是厄运从身边离开了吧。

距离演出还有一段时间的现在，女武神展柜附近已经挤满了怪盗基德的粉丝，有人甚至还带了应援牌。不过鉴于还在博物馆的室内，并没有人喊起应援的口号，而馆外那些粉丝们山呼海啸地声音在馆内已经清晰可闻了。

搜查二科的警员在展柜附近整装待命，由警戒线和警员围成的不大的空间里，中森银三正暴躁地抓着对讲机，自言自语地吐槽着“这不知天高地厚的女人，凭什么允许这些人进来！”。

白马看着人满为患的展厅，笑了笑又摇了摇头，真是很有人气啊，基德大人。

有谁会不喜欢吗？

白马没有坐电梯，而是从楼侧的楼梯逐步走上最顶层，在那里，应该没有人和他分享那个人的视线了。

在拾级而上的过程里，他让自己刚刚稍微有些起伏的情绪完全平静下来。他从展厅到达天台的一路上，遇到的警员只有四个，这样松散的警戒配置可以说是前所未有。白马不免心生疑窦，莫非警方在故意放水吗？但在他的认知里，中森警官不是这样的人，即使他明知不可能在这次行动中抓住基德，也一定会全力以赴地进行部署。

他在进入天台之前询问了门口的警员，得到的答复是，在这次行动之前中森警官原本递交上去的警力配置方案得到了批准，而就在出发前，警视厅突然抽调走了一半的人手，不得已只好更改为现在的方案，好在藤原女士并不介意这件事。现在在白马看来，警视厅的出动，几乎已经是形式上的行为了，警方似乎只是在存在偷盗的场所走个过场，这表面上似乎保住了警察的颜面，但实际上整个过程不过是藤原炒作宝石的工具了，日本警方已经沦落到这样的地步了吗？

白马的心情说不上好，和警员打过招呼后，打开门走上了天台。

8点57分40秒，今晚的月色很好，时间也是表演魔术的好时间。

在天台借助月光确认宝石，而后展开白色的滑翔翼，这似乎是怪盗先生的标准剧本，而今天的情况或许会有一些不同，川崎美术馆的位置在建筑密集的都心，周围被高楼环绕，而其本身却楼高不高，白马觉得在这里使用滑翔翼不会是一个明智的选择。我们的小偷先生，在这里又会展开怎样的表演呢？

楼底，“基德！基德！”的应援声仍旧不绝于耳。

**03**

9点00分36秒，从警方的通讯耳机里确认，那人已经得手了，馆内的电源似乎被切断，而备用电源也没能正常运转，馆内沸腾起来，从白马的耳机里也传出了应援声。

天台的大门被打开，而事情并没有如同预想一样的发生。

他看到一颗子弹正擦着那人的脖颈处飞过，虽然只留下了浅浅的擦伤，他相信这不是怪盗的幸运而是他的运动机能所能达到的最高水平，但他似乎还是能够看到那颗实际上未及他分毫的子弹擦破他的颈动脉的场景，而到此为止了，他再也不敢想了，而这个时候伴随着劲风擦过他头发的扑克牌打在身后的墙上，而在谁看起来这都像是一发怪盗的失误，在没有人可以看到的阴影处，白马的鼻尖冒出了冷汗。这个时候烟雾在整个天台弥散开，那群人向烟雾没有方向的开火。

消音器的声音、扑克牌的声音，有人倒地的声音。

瓦尔基里，你会为他带来胜利吗？

毫无疑问他此刻是无比冷静的，正是因为他无比冷静，所以他才会感到恐惧，他清楚地知道，他现在手无寸铁，而警方微薄的警力在这个时候完全派不上用场。对方，现在他还不能确定到底有多少把枪，他没有像那位小侦探一样有那样多的道具，也做不到立刻上前去近身和那些不知底细的人肉搏，而现在，黑羽快斗正站在最明亮的地方，他看着他，才明白月光真的可以清晰的照亮什么，而他站在最隐蔽的角落。白马握紧了自己的拳头。

下一刻，他从天台夺门而出，在这个过程中通过对讲器汇报了情况，他在门后找到了已经昏睡警员，他看着警员腰间的配枪，下一刻，那把枪已经被握在手里，手心还有刚刚太过用力的微痛，全身的任何一个地方似乎都能感觉到自己动脉的搏动，他身上的冷汗已经被吹干，他现在觉得很冷，却又很镇定。

他向天台走去。

他向对峙方向的空中空放了一枪。

这是今晚无数次来回的硝烟战火中的第一声枪响，楼下的应援声突然安静了下来，但是粉丝以为是基德大人的魔术即将开始了，欢呼声又立刻响起。

樱花的弹夹里还剩下四发子弹。

而他离他太远了，在他离开的时间里，他有没有受伤，他连确认都做不到。

在这个变换的瞬间里，白色的身影突然从天台一跃而下，几乎是以坠楼的速度垂直下落，引来粉丝的一阵惊呼

“基德！基德！”

而那些人追赶到围栏处意欲补枪，白马打出了第二发子弹，几乎是贴着那人握枪的手飞过，那人错过了最好的射击角度，再继续追击可能会被楼底的人群发觉，而从上向下的射击难免不会误伤他人，虽说他们可能并无所谓看到这样的结果，但还是一群人极快的向另一个方向跑去，他似乎已经看到接应的人，很快那些人就已经在另一栋建筑的屋顶上了。

而这个时候基德已经展开他的滑翔翼，低空飞过挥舞着应援牌的粉丝群，抛下他并不需要的宝石。他是今晚最优雅的魔术师，好像不存在刚刚的惊险，好像一切都是精心设计的舞台效果一样。这一切甚至还被电视进行了转播，当然仅限于楼底发生的大型魔术师见面会现场。接着，滑翔翼飞向更远的地方，消失在了夜空里。

而白马还手握着发烫的樱花，弹夹里还有3枚子弹。

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**

**01**

之后的两天里，白马和黑羽两人都没有出现在学校。

“这两个人怎么回事啊，快斗也就算了，怎么连白马君也缺席了呢？两个人该不会一起出去玩了吧”

听到青子的话，红子笑了笑，“さあね、不过说起来修学旅行的日子快要到了吧”

“快斗如果这一次不去的话，青子绝对会打爆他的头的！上一次明明答应得好好的，到最后还是缺席了……”

————

白马从警视厅出来的时候已经是中午了，经过自动门的时候打开手机，却发现还是没有那个人的消息。

他现在还不知道他怎么样了。那天的事情发生之后他立刻就被带到警察厅，这次事关白马家的公子，警视厅立即进行了调查，虽然最后事情得到了解决，但是从他接受调查的时候开始，他的通讯设备就被熟识的警官友好地收走了。而现在，他的身体早已先于头脑作出了行动。

当白马意识到的时候，他已经站黑羽宅的门口了。

按动门铃后，他听到铃声从屋内传来，乐曲放完了一遍，还是没有人来。

他是不是做得太过了些了？

他按了第二遍，又是相同的乐曲。

白马决定，如果这一次还没有人来的话，他就离开。

也许是并没有在家吧，也许根本没有受伤，而是去了学校，也许伤没有那么重只是出去吃饭了，也许去了助手家，也许很严重，在什么地下医院里接受治疗。不过他不希望是最后一种。

你看，有这么多种可能，他应该是不在家的。

白马感到前所未有的失落，在这一两分钟里，他感觉到他们曾经拉近的距离又远了，他即使知道了、他即便承认了，也并没有改变什么。

他刚刚解决完那件事，就立刻来找他，得到的不过还是没有结果的结果。

就让我知道你还好，我就会安心很多。

他又攥紧了自己的拳头，这让他又回想起屋顶硝烟的味道了。

他正想转头离开的时候，突然手机开始振动，来电显示：黑羽快斗。

————

屋里的光线很暗，优质的窗帘几乎没有让中午的阳光泄露进来。

少年醒了，似乎听到了门铃的声音，不过，在他终于清醒了一些之后门铃声又结束了。

是谁啊……？

他起身想要开灯，却碰洒了一杯放在床头的水，大概是赤井爷爷离开时候帮他放好的。他的嗓子很干，呼出的空气都是灼热的。不过最让他无法忽视的还是右肩和左肋下的疼痛，和这比起来由发烧带来的全身的酸痛和大大小小的擦伤已经完全不算什么了。

他看到监控里站在家门口的人。

白马？

他的脑子逐渐清楚了一些。终于找到不知道被扔到什么地方的手机，拨通了那个人的电话。

“钥匙在门口的花盆里，劳烦白马侦探自己开门上来”即使是现在这个状态，欠扁的语气还是一成不变啊。

**02**

他刚刚进来的时候只觉得屋子里黑得很，和下午室外既明亮又有些热的感觉产生了很强烈的反差。他熟门熟路地摸到黑羽的卧室，知道了自己大概是吵到了那人休息，不由得叹了一口气。在黑暗里，他看到黑羽手机的屏幕还没有黑下去，保持在和自己的通话记录那一页，而黑羽则抱膝坐在床上，不知道在想什么，但看上去已经醒了。

“黑羽君，我把灯打开可以吗？”

“就在门口的左手边”

“在发烧吗？”很显然，黑羽的两颊显示出不健康的红色。

“唔，大概吧”白马虽然没有完整的搜查黑羽家，但通过上次不太详尽的观察已经大概清楚了温度计和医药箱的位置，熟门熟路地将体温计塞进正用着鄙夷眼神表达自己隐私被侵犯的不满的小同学的嘴里。

看样子那个人根本没有吃药吧，就算是IQ400的脑子，也无法不遵循发烧会烧傻了的规律啊。他走出卧室打了电话，看样子是拜托家里人准备了吃的送来。

“滴滴”温度计的度数显示了目前这位看起来有些不满的怪盗先生正处于高烧的状态。

“快斗君，不要勉强自己啊”白马的语气听上去并不像规劝或者说教，而是带有一种感叹或者无奈的纵容，他捡起掉落的杯子，顺手擦干净了地面上的水，当他再回来的时候，已经坐在他搬来的椅子上，在床头柜上放好了新接的温水和退烧药。

“喂，白马，你那天开枪了吧。”

白马笑着说，“是啊，我今天上午刚从警视厅出来，无论怎么样，算是解决了”他用轻松的语气随口带过了。

只是黑羽的脸色平静了起来，少年戴上了他最熟悉的扑克脸。虽然白马说着轻松，但是他知道事情绝不会这么简单。日本最近出现过多起抢夺警察枪支的恶性事件，社会上对于警察配枪颇有争议，白马没有配枪的资格，那天他的行为，无疑可以被定性为“抢夺配枪并进行射击”。无论射击目的是否正当、对象是否得当，光是抢夺配枪这一点，倘若有人想对警视厅做文章、对白马总监做文章，恐怕对于总监来说无疑是个仕途上的污点。而当时除了白马，和身为偷盗者的他，哪个人又可以证明白马射击的对象就是那些身份不明的持枪者呢？或许后来对现场的勘查可以在一定程度上为白马证名，但这些弹道所带来的信息和夺枪行为本身相比，似乎又不够有份量。没有目击者，却有夺枪之实，如果这种信息被媒体利用，后果不堪设想。

谁又能解释得清樱花那两枚子弹的去向呢？

是射向基德吗？

抑或是射向真正存在于白马本人口中的假想敌呢？

黑羽痛恨因为怪盗基德的身份而给周围人带来麻烦，对于青子是，对于中森警官是，对于白马更是如此。

他们是多么重要的人啊。

现在的情况，是他最不想要看到的。

可以说现在黑羽的心情差到了极点也不为过。如果对于不认识的人来说，现在的看看起来充其量是又一些严肃罢了，只是对于看惯了黑羽嬉笑打闹样子的白马，他清楚地感觉到，对方可能生气了，只是这气生得令他莫名其妙。

**03**

所以当黑羽突然靠过来抱住他的时候，他几乎愣住不能动了。他很害怕会弄疼他，他没有穿上衣，肩上、胸肋、腰部，都缠着绷带，他的下巴抵住他的肩膀，白马已经能够感到他滚烫的温度，而现在他没有裹在被子里，白马也伸手抱住他，他记得这个人是怕冷的，现在他手触及的皮肤是滚烫的。

“怎么了”

“白马”黑羽把头埋进了他的肩膀，

“对不起”

“对我不要说这种话”白马正色着拉开两个人的距离，他直视着黑羽的眼睛，“黑羽君应该已经很清楚了，虽然今天没有任何准备，也并不适合说这句话，但我还是要告诉黑羽君，我一直很喜欢你。所以请不要说这种话了。”这句话说完的时候，白马借助高度优势吻在了黑羽的眉心上。而黑羽顺势抬头，直接对上了白马的嘴唇。这大概是他最热烈而直接的回应了，无论是刚刚因为夺枪事件而对自己产生的怒火，还是这份始终汹涌却一直没有着落的情感，终于有了一个宣泄的出口了。

他的嘴唇还保持着刚刚喝完水的湿润，白马口腔内的空气也逐渐随着那人而升温，魔术师的舌头富有技巧地，精准的滑过白马的齿缝，掠过硬腭时那种酥麻的感觉，让他的所有感官都敏锐起来，因为发热而温度过高的口腔，这个时候反而给白马一种过于热情的错觉——他仿佛已经将他握在手里了。不要再飞走了，快斗。

两个人分开的时候，黑羽原本因为失血而有些苍白的唇已经染上了颜色。红而湿润的唇。白马拿来了一旁叠好的衬衣，帮黑羽套好之后，俯身帮他扣好一连串的扣子，这个过程中他小心地避开了那些绷带出现的地方。

“痛吗？”

“痛死了！”这个时候，平时听起来好像是炸毛的语气，却像是在撒娇了。

门铃响了起来，白马笑了笑，终于能够毫不顾忌地认真地揉揉对方的头发了。他去应门，是家里人送来食物了。

白马摆好餐盒之后，黑羽已经披上了一件外套乖乖地坐在桌边叼着勺子了。

“那些人是什么人？”白马发问的时候黑羽正用左手舀起一勺粥送进嘴里。

“不过是一些持枪的危险分子”但白马的眼神告诉他现在这样敷衍的答案已经逃不掉了，毕竟浑身的绷带已经被人看尽了，“具体是什么人我也不清楚，不过肯定与我老爸的是有关系，八年前的事情”看样子黑羽目前知道的信息也十分有限，看起来去叔父那里仔细地调查十分有必要。

“快斗，”白马突然握住他的手腕，一勺粥还没有被舀起，“小心一点。如果有下次，我还会做同样的事情的。”而正要开口的黑羽不得不把要出口的话咽下去“即是是一个普通人，我也无法无视他在我眼前被人射杀。”

“バカ，我不是你们嘴中口口声声的小偷嘛”

“你不一样”

“嗯？”下一勺粥终于送进了嘴里。

“你是不一样的”白马只是又重复了一遍刚刚说过的话。

他明白黑羽的犯罪的目的不是犯罪，即使所有的法都只能告诉他一种结果，即使他会被日本和世界审判，在白马的认知里，他也是不一样的。

侦探和警察的责任不同，而且他和工藤做侦探，、更是出于爱好，都不是为了成为“正义”的伙伴。工藤会为了最客观的真相而满足，而他自己则更希望了解每一个人的动机。换句话来说，他更加想看到案件背后的“人”吧。可以说，这个目的，从最开始就称不上是理性而客观的。所以说，对于黑羽行为的看法，和对于黑羽这个个体的看法，他可以说的上是任性的。如果说可以通过帮助那些“犯罪者”解决他们如果不用“犯罪”就不能解决的问题，难道可以说这种行为是恶的吗？白马知道自己的很多想法也许就是自己在说服自己，但他面对任何一种道理，都会站在名为黑羽快斗少年的前面。

他不想让他再受伤了。

**TBC**


	8. 第八章

**#修学旅行+play（？）**

**01**

  
黑羽一进门扔下行李就把脸埋在枕头里栽在了床上，从枕头里发出了有气无力的声音“有些人就是在什么地方都要搞特殊”，现在两个人所处地房间宽敞得不像样。

  
另一边，白马正在从旅行箱中拿出自己的衬衫挂进衣柜里。

“难道说黑羽君现在想去楼下和男生们一起在房间里联欢吗”  
“话是这么说……”黑羽这个时候已经转身过来躺在床上，盯着白马一丝不苟地安置他的物品。

  
现在他们所处的套房和同学们的普通双人标间并不在一层，男生们总喜欢聚在一个房间里嬉笑打闹，这样的晚间生活几乎可以算是修学旅行中必不可少的一部分，但从任何角度来说，黑羽现在的状态似乎并不是适合这种活动。

  
“不过说到底，黑羽君或许还是在家休息比较好”  
“青子那家伙……你也不是不知道，实在没办法啊，我上个月就答应她了”

  
白马又打开了黑羽的箱子，一些必要的衣服，一些魔术道具，还有一些药品和纱布。

白马把黑羽的衣服也挂进了衣柜里。衣柜里除了两人一两件的常服意外，都是江古田的制服，只不过左半边的尺寸看起来要比右半边的大上一些。

  
“黑羽君，外套，要挂起来吗？”

  
躺在床上的那个人，这一段时间都穿着江古田的长袖制服，虽说有不少人（比如白马），都穿着长袖制服，但平时常大剌剌穿着夏季的短袖制服，敞着最上的扣子的黑羽也这样会让人感觉“不太像黑羽”。连青子都觉得“快斗最近好像有些安份啊”。不过被回击之后青子再次意图举起扫把清理班级门户的时候突然被白马叫走去询问修学旅行分组的事宜去了。

  
黑羽站起身来把衣服递给白马

“多谢”

  
白马看向黑羽的脖颈。

他好像又听到了那晚的子弹划过的声音，手里仿佛还握着那把滚烫的樱花。

  
黑羽被他看得有些不自然地撇了撇头，“注意到了吗？”，他用手盖住了本该属于伤口的位置，“探偵さん”每一个假名都一字一顿。  
“没有，化妆手法很好，我只是记得……已经好了吗？”白马伸手划过那条几乎看不到的痕迹。  
“はくば”，黑羽突然握住他触碰他脖颈的手，白马低头看着那双手，近乎完美的匀称，纤细修长的、属于魔术师的手，现在苍白又冰凉的，紧紧包裹着他的手，是不是他的错觉呢，过去这些天，这个人应该已经恢复大半了吧。

  
“ありがどう”

  
少年说话的时候头低了下去，这恐怕是他想说已久的话了吧。他拉过白马抱住了他，把下巴抵在肩上。微妙的身高差让这一系列动作十分自然，黑羽把脸埋进白马的脖子里，似乎已经可以感觉到动脉的搏动了  
——“咚、咚”  
鲜红色滚烫地血液在血管里奔腾着。

  
白马堵住黑羽的嘴的时候非常庆幸他们更换了房间。

  
“唔…”，黑羽对这个突入其来的吻猝不及防，在白马不断靠近的过程中，后背已经抵在了墙上，已经无路可退了。

面前这位追求完美的侦探先生，意图不放过他嘴里的任何一个角落，舌尖滑过的地方，带来最最细密的触感。“は…くば”，黑发少年原本不健康的脸色在这个热度交换过程中逐渐染上了红色，眼角微湿，而白马在这个激烈又不失分寸的吻里，也不过是倾泻他已经难以克制的情感、不到万一的支流罢了。

手指穿过柔软的黑发再次拉近了两个人之间的距离，空旷的室内只能听见杂乱无章的呼吸声。  
当离开黑羽的嘴唇之后，他又近乎虔诚地又亲吻了一下已经有些泛红的鼻尖

“好き”

  
黑羽微微仰视着白马酒红色眼睛，两个人之间还保持着最开始拥抱的姿势，双臂交缠着，呼吸都是急促的。

黑发少年的嘴唇因为充血的红色反射着水的光泽，白马的喉结上下滑动。他觉得自己的日语形容词库过于匮乏了，或者说，世界上最美丽的事物或许也就止步于此了。

而他就在自己的眼前，漂亮的蓝色虹膜映衬着自己的影子。

黑羽快斗。

他几乎是强迫着自己退后一步，想硬生生地拉开两个人的距离，有些渴望在这个时候必须被抑制。

白马想要不着痕迹地呼出一口气来保持思维的冷静，可是呼出的气都是灼热的。

连头脑都开始过热了吗？

这时候黑羽的手突然抚上了自己的胯间。有些冰冷的手隔着校服的布料感觉到了内里灼热又硬挺的存在。

“くろば……”，还没等他可以继续说下去，魔术师灵巧的手已经以肉眼不可见的速度解开了他的裤子，这次，他又感觉到了那人手指的温度，直接地。

黑发少年跪在他前面，用刚刚纠缠在一起的舌头轻舔了一下他已经挺立的顶端。

  
“カイト！……”他还没能继续说完，他感觉到他的东西毫无防备地已经被温热柔软的口腔包裹，而随之而来的是舌头表面纹理带来的细小摩擦感，让他一时间几乎说不出话来。

这突入其来的感官刺激让他的理性防线节节败退。

明明是不应该现在就做的事情。

  
他用手指捏住正在他股间吞吐着的下颌，一些溢出的津液已经顺着黑羽的嘴角流下，黑羽在这个角度抬头仰视着白马，他的脸颊显示出不健康的红色，说话的时候带着一些磕绊的鼻音“白马……”

  
白马将人拉起来，用舌头舔干净已经滑至下颌的津液，舌头开始舔舐黑发少年的耳朵，“唔…”黑羽敏感地瑟缩了一下，白马的手指已经不紧不慢地解开了黑羽制服衬衫的扣子还有皮带，制服的裤子掉落到了脚踝。

  
“白马……袋子”白马知道那个袋子，放在黑羽箱子的最底部，里面装着一些现在能用上的东西，刚刚在帮黑羽收拾行李的时候把它放在了柜子上层的最深处，说实话，他没有想到这么快就能用到它。

  
白马取回袋子的时候，黑羽已经躺在了床上，制服裤子被留在了原地，而黑羽本人则是安静地看着他。他觉得这时候的他就像换了另一个人一样，只有在这时候他才能够笃定，他的眼里真的只有他了，无论是作为黑羽快斗，还是怪盗基德，乐观而快乐的、华丽而耀眼的他，即使是凝视着自己的，他也希望周围的人能够全部消失，这样他就可以确保那个人的眼里只有自己了。

而现在。

黑羽的上衣并没有脱掉，而是大敞着挂在肩上，胸口和肩上依旧缠绕着纱布，他的手掌轻轻地抚上他的肩头。  
“没关系了吗？”  
“已经没事了”

  
黑羽握住他的手，另一只手到床头调节灯光，屋子变得昏暗了，这样雪白的纱布看起来似乎没有那么刺眼了。

白马从他的耳后，脖颈，锁骨，一路向下到达胸前两点，唾液在他而言像是宣誓领土的主权，他仔细亲吻着每一寸的皮肤。他用舌尖打圈，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，黑羽的身体早已滚烫，胸前的两点早已挺立，内裤也不知道在什么时候被褪下。

随着白马手掌上下的摩擦，“う……はくば”黑暗里逐渐溢出再也忍耐不住的声音，黑羽的身下也滚烫并挺立起来，白马的东西在黑羽的腿根灼烧着皮肤，挤出润滑液涂在黑羽两股间的隐秘处，冰凉的触感让皮肤感觉到巨大的温差，“唔……”，更多的润滑液随着白马手指的开拓向内部进入，白马的手指能够感觉到周围肌肉紧密而热烈的收缩。

黑羽的双腿微屈，脚尖因为异物的侵入而不适的摩擦着床单，嘴唇微张，似乎因为热度难耐，想要获得更多的氧气，双眼氤氲而迷蒙地看向白马，时不时溢出一些只有两个人才能听见的声音。  
一根手指终于全部没入，当白马将手指抽出的时候，黑羽还能感觉到后穴传来的胀痛，括约肌在不自主地回缩着，为了不让刚才的成果白费，更多的透明色的液体被挤出，两根手指开始了开拓。

“如果痛的话，要告诉我”

白马空下来的手与黑羽的手十指交叠，两根手指的宽度对于后穴来说有些太辛苦了，刚刚没入不到一个指节，剧烈的刺痛让黑羽几乎冒出眼泪来，这和真枪实弹的受伤不一样，这种持续不断的疼痛更像是一种折磨。

白马俯下身去亲吻他，抽出来向后穴涂抹更多的润滑液，整个扩张的过程非常缓慢，但当两根手指整根没入的时候，黑羽的脸上已经冒出了一层冷汗，急促的呼吸大概也并不是因为情欲本身，但在后穴搅动的手指突然碰到了让他全身震颤的敏感点，他几乎是不受控制的发出了声音“嗯……”

白马后续又触碰了两次，像是在确认位置，然后抽出了手指，括约肌不适地不断收缩着。“白马……白马……”黑羽几乎是没有意识地叫着对方的名字，不知道是什么成分的液体顺着黑羽的脸颊滑过，手指紧紧地与白马的双手交叠。

  
而这一次换而抵在后穴的是更为滚烫的事物。头部的宽度远大于两节手指，黑羽的后穴也配合着流出少量的肠液，但头部的进入依旧十分困难。白马的动作变得有些犹豫，“快一点，白马”黑羽装作不耐烦地口气催促着。

白马在前端涂抹了更多的滑液向前顶弄，“对不起…快斗…”，在白马一次的用力下终于将前半插进了后穴中，只不过两个人此时都说不上是舒服，黑羽努力地放松自己的身体，却把白马的手抓得更紧了，眼角流出生理性的眼泪，随着继续的挺进，终于将白马的整根都没入了。

两个人都在适应着这连接两人的狭小空间，算不上大的房间里，回响着两个人不平静的呼吸声。

白马开始试着动一动，先前涂抹的润滑液和不断分泌的肠液，都让这个过程逐渐变得顺利起来，逐渐加快的抽插，让前端不断达到新的深度，“嗯……”，白马似乎找到了刚刚手指触碰到的位置，“啊……白马，不…不要……”，黑羽吐出的字句已经逐渐变得支离破碎，硬挺的前端一次又一次更用力地开发着敏感地带，而黑羽股间也不断在一次次的撞击力变得更加硬挺，潮水般的快感一波一波地袭来，胸前的两粒也因为充血而变得通红饱满，他像一个溺水的人，不断地渴求更多、更多、更多的氧气，直到所有的事物都漂浮的时刻。

  
白马陷入在这狭小的空间里的时候，他仿佛觉得他一直以来无法诉诸言语而诉说的爱意终于可以化为实体，一次又一次的填满，无论是空间，还是黑羽全部的感性与理智，都彼此相连，而仅有对方作为独一无二的存在，而这份爱意，又即将带给两人无法言说的快感了。

  
黑羽脆弱的腺体已经几乎经受不住白马再而三地顶弄，忍耐不住的声音溢出得更加频繁，“嗯……太……不行……已经……”原本因为亲吻而湿润的嘴唇，现在因为缺水了逐渐干裂，但汗水和泪水还在毫不节制地溢出，声音也逐渐变得失去控制，“白马！……”，前端终于喷薄出白色的液体，洒落在白马的和黑羽的身上，黑羽的胸口剧烈地起伏，各种体液混洒在床单上，双手无力地摊在头侧，白马低头亲吻黑羽干裂的嘴唇，用舌头分享自己的体液再次把双唇浸湿，这个过程里白马在股间的频率并没有丝毫变慢的迹象，而刚刚低头的黑羽，又有了逐渐抬头的迹象。  
“はくば……”  
“黒羽くん”

”愛している”  
随着话音，白马的液体向黑羽体内更深的地方涌去，黑羽只觉得自己的后穴更加满胀，无力的双臂几乎难以支持现在的姿态，白马退出后，血液混着精液顺着股内侧滑下，滴落在床单上。

**02**  
“快斗那个笨蛋！真的是连自己都照顾不好了!上次是根本没有出现，这次到了京都就病倒了……真是的”

虽然青子嘴上是抱怨的话，但实际上又担心又失望，小组里少掉两个人，连可以拌嘴的人都没有了……红子神秘地笑笑，上前来拍拍青子的肩膀，一队人马又继续向前行进了。

————

在街边的拉面店里，有两个人坐在靠近街道的位置，其中一个正捧着面碗在吸溜着面条，另一人只是拿着一杯加了冰块的乌龙茶（店里没有别的茶了）看着对方。

  
“不过白马，我们两个这样脱离大部队真的合适吗？我会被青子打死的”  
“话是这么说，但好像是有人说自己没事坚持要出来吃拉面的……不过早上我真的不忍心叫醒黑羽君啊。但生病了这件事，也并没有说谎吧。”

两个人没有跟大家一起走，所以也就没有穿制服，从外面看起来，只不过就是两个普普通通的年轻人。

  
在别人看不到的角度，金发少年碰了碰黑发少年的手

“如果说黑羽君对没有和大家一起去清水寺感到遗憾的话，下午两个人再一起去吧”

  
黑发少年听言收回手，看起来更认真地对付起了面前的那碗面。以比刚刚更快的速度吃完了剩下的食物，结完账出了店门，回头还向可爱的老板娘大喊了一声  
“おおきに～～～”  
如果仔细听的话，那声音还是有一点哑，但没有人会感觉不到其中的喜悦。

  
“咔嚓”

一张双颊通红，黑色棒球帽下面贴着搞笑的退热贴，正在傻笑的黑发少年的照片被记录了下来。之后白马每次看到这张照片，都会想起来京都秋天明快的空气来。  
而现在，他大胆地拉起少年的手，走过了刚刚变为绿灯的路口。  
是秋天了啊。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

#大家好我是年更作者K（你也知道？）

#这章我们试试走1cm的主线

01

很冷，很冷很冷。

但是在这样深的地方为什么会有光呢？

好想呼吸。

四肢用力的摆动着。

明明能感受到向上的浮力

为什么

为什么人还是不断地下落呢？

白色的气泡，眼睛几乎要看不到了的微光。

只能，不断地，用力睁大双眼。

下一秒自己是不是就要被撕碎了？

无论是肉体，还是灵魂。

谁来救救我，

谁都可以

冰冷的水不断地涌进身体里，寒冷不仅仅由外而内发展、

还从体内、意识的最深处开始……

只要想一想，就仿佛能够感受到即将到来的痛苦。

有谁……

谁都可以……

黑羽猛地从床上坐起，胸口剧烈地起伏着，像是一条濒死的鱼，终于又回到了水里。

而他现在坐在干燥的屋内，身体被薄汗打湿，他感觉自己烧退了，现在他觉得很冷，就像是刚从水里出来一样。

白马不在屋子里，四周很安静，大概是出去买东西了吧。

他又躺倒回床上。

这样一个梦，来来回回，从他记事起就反复出现，他自己也说不清他到底确实经历过这样一场灾难，还是这些全部来源于意识的杜撰。

但这是这些片段出现了无数次，每个清晰的细节，在脑海里经历过，和实际经历过又有什么差别？

就在刚刚，那种窒息感是那样的真实。

他把手伸向空中，攥紧又张开。到底这一切是不是真实的呢？

他把手放在缠紧绷带的肩上，即使是透过绷带，伤口比周围皮肤高出的温度也可以传到指尖，微微用力的话，就可以感受到比平常更剧烈一些的疼痛。他又把手放在了卸下伪装的颈部，轻薄皮肤下面，动脉的搏动传到他的指尖。

这个时候他突然感觉到一种强烈的丧失感，从来没有这么渴望过那个人在他身边。

即使白日里生存在集体中，大声地笑着，其实从来都觉得疏离。

如果把自己分割成两半，在任何一个环境中都不能感受到自己的完整。

即使面对着镜子，仿佛也看不到自己。

从来没有人，这样看到过自己。

02

“嘟……嘟……嘟……”

黑羽醒来后已经过了半个小时，按理说如果去周边买东西无论如何都应该回来了，但拨通了几次手机后只有忙音。

脑海里反反复复出现的是那天晚上樱花的子弹滑过空气的声音。

他交握的手逐渐变冷。

是啊，自己可以给他带来什么呢？

黑发男孩用粗暴的动作套上他的衣服。扯出一个自嘲的笑来。

即使是总监的儿子，也不过是高中生小鬼。

但他自己也不过只是高中生而已。

自己又有什么资格向他去索取那些不属于自己的东西呢？

他扣上了常带的那顶黑色棒球帽。

明明什么都给不出啊。为什么要接近那些笑容？

着装完毕。

能给别人带来的不过是厄运与灾祸而已。

——————

一个半小时前。

刚刚从便利店出来的白马，无意间看到了在不远处路边刚刚停稳的一辆出租车。

车里的人无论是拿钱包的姿势，还是拉开车门的动作，可以肯定的说，是一个左利手。

再仔细辨认，白马将它同今年在松平议员的宴会上曾有一面之缘的中岛先生联系在了一起。他是法务省的年轻官僚，但却很受松平议员的赏识，年纪轻轻却晋升很快，当时能够出席宴会被同僚认为是前途无可限量的“career”。在当时因为和自己同时左利手寒暄了几句。

来关西出差吗？白马不免在意了起来。

只见他下车之后手里除了公文包之外，还有一个看起来非常重的手提箱。仔细看他的衣着打扮，确实和平日里无常，一副精英官僚的样子。他径直走进了附近的一幢写字楼，看起来熟门熟路，并未和前台打招呼，十几分钟后又走出来，像是办完了事情，手提箱也不见了。就是在这时候，白马把手机静了音，跟了上去。

刚刚在他等待的时间里，已经收到了叔父研究室的邮件回复，这栋写字楼是山龙组名下的资产。

——————

正当黑羽要出门的时候，房门解锁的声音响起。他戒备地看向门口，进来的却是左等右等也没等回来的白马。

那人拎着附近便利店的袋子，手机正好好地躺在口袋里，全须全尾的。

看着黑羽整齐的着装，还有不太对劲的神色，白马这才意识到什么似的打开了手机，不出所料的是一连串的未接电话。

他拿起手机晃了晃了，“刚才怕吵到你睡觉，静了音，出去的时候没有看到”，几乎是下意识地说出不想要他担心的话来。

他把袋子放在桌子上，转身想要给不太高兴的黑猫顺顺毛，但是黑羽却抢先从口袋里拿出了食物，撕开袋子就塞进了嘴里，在屋子里戴着黑色棒球帽吃饭团的样子，无论怎么看都有点不自然，那个人却可以说出“饿死了，饿死了”这种轻描淡写的话来。

这种闷不作声却一片祥和的气氛，如果此时叫一个外人来看，似乎才是高中生应当有的简单对话。

但两人都心知肚明。

一个人不问，一个人不主动说。白马索性也从袋子里拿出水打开喝了起来。他清楚自己让对方担心了，只是黑羽突然收起气息戴上扑克脸的面孔着实让他有些手足无措。错确实在自己，但是黑羽过于敏感的表现让他一时间不知道是不是该变换自己来面对他。难道用面具来应对面具吗？而现在的自己是绝对做不到的。

直到黑羽吃完，开始在手指上翻转他拧下来的瓶盖的时候，才打破沉默的空气。

“便利店有那么远么？”语气轻松，瓶盖还在他的手指上上下翻飞。

“遇见了一个熟人。”

“在京都？”

“确实有些微妙”

——————

“都说了我已经没事啦”

“但也没到可以在中岛先生身上放窃听器的地步吧”

两个人正一人戴着一只耳机地向回走着。

“那你不听就把耳机还我”，黑羽伸手要去扯白马的耳机，手却被白马握住，就在这个时候，耳机里传来了电波干扰的声音——中岛接到了一通电话。

「せんせい，我是中岛」

这位中岛口中的“先生”又是谁呢？

「是，明白」

「是，家里一切都好，劳您费心了。」

这通电话中岛答话的时候多，而电话那头的声音并不能听太清楚，直到通话结束得到的信息依旧很少。

“电话里的「せんせい」会不会就是松平议员呢？”

“黑羽君为什么会这么想呢？虽说中岛先生受到松平议员的赏识，但是议员先生单独给一位法务省的官僚打电话……”

“我印象里松平议员的实家好像就在京都呢”

白马很相信黑羽的记忆力，无论是黑羽在平时的表现，还是他手上关于他的数据，他都不会在这种事情上犯错，这回省去了他发邮件让研究所查找信息的时间了，这确实是一条很重要的线索，松平议员和中岛先生之间的连接点找到了。

但中岛口中的“家里”又是什么意思呢……

TBC


End file.
